


Andetag

by Antiopa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Intentional change of tense, Main character's gender is not specified, Other, inspired by a true story, unnamed main character - Freeform
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiopa/pseuds/Antiopa
Summary: Du har aldrig trott på spöken, aldrig oroat dig över “onda andar” eller sådant skit, aldrig haft svårt att vara ensam hemma på natten. Visst, ibland kan du vakna av ett ljud mitt i natten och för en sekund vara livrädd att du glömt låsa ytterdörren och att någon nu har kommit in i huset. Konkreta rädslor, med en logisk förklaring och ett logiskt eventuellt händelseförlopp. Du är helt enkelt en logisk person; detta säger både vuxna och dina vänner om dig.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Andetag

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284167) by [Antiopa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiopa/pseuds/Antiopa)



> I will probably translate this into English later because I'm a slut for ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* clout *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧.
> 
> EDIT: Translation into English is now available!!!

Du har aldrig trott på spöken, aldrig oroat dig över “onda andar” eller sådant skit, aldrig haft svårt att vara ensam hemma på natten. Visst, ibland kan du vakna av ett ljud mitt i natten och för en sekund vara livrädd att du glömt låsa ytterdörren och att någon nu har kommit in i huset. Konkreta rädslor, med en logisk förklaring och ett logiskt eventuellt händelseförlopp. Du är helt enkelt en logisk person; detta säger både vuxna och dina vänner om dig.

I natt satt ni uppe sent, ihoptryckta på två små tunna skumgummimadrasser på golvet i Vildas lilla rum där nere i källaren. Ni pratade om morgondagens utflykt till havet, hur skönt det skulle bli att få svalka sig i junivärmen, vilket på något sjukt sätt ledde in på Vildas kärleksproblem, så pass att ni till slut satt och snackade ganska grov skit om Alexander, hennes enligt henne själv “typ pojkvän men vi är inte riktigt ihop på det sättet men han behandlar mig som sin flickvän men ligger samtidigt runt med tjugo andra tjejer i veckan”. Ja, det finns ganska mycket att säga om _Alex_ , som han kallas. I flera timmar satt ni och orerade om hur dum i huvudet han är som inte inser hur bra Vilda skulle vara för honom om han bara tog huvudet ur arslet, om hur Vilda genast måste bryta all kontakt med honom för att “ta hand om dig själv och sluta bära runt på hans skit!” (Ellens ord, inte dina).

Du satt mest tyst och lyssnade, inflikade en kommentar lite här och var för att inte verka som om du inte brydde dig eller inte höll med. I själva verket har du inga egentliga problem med Alexander; ni har samhällskunskap tillsammans två timmar i veckan och han är faktiskt riktigt smart. Han bjuder dig dessutom alltid på en klunk Red Bull när han har det med sig till lektionerna, samt cigg på rasten. Han är inte en av dina närmsta vänner, men han är härlig att hänga med, och ni har haft ett antal riktigt djupa samtal när ni båda varit halvvägs till alkoholförgiftning på någon sunkig hemmafest.

När klockan passerat två på natten orkade du knappt hålla ögonen öppna. Du satt halvt lutad mot väggen som den tunna skumgummimadrass du fått som sovplats låg intill, och Olivia hade redan somnat med huvudet lutat mot din axel. Ni konstaterade att det var dags att sluta prata om Alexander och faktiskt försöka sova lite. Ellen lyckades väcka Olivia och få henne att lägga sig på den högra madrassen, som hon och Ellen skulle dela. Du drog av dig mjukisbyxorna och knäppte av dig bh-n utan att ta av dig t-shirten, och kröp ner under täcket. Alva, som skulle sova bredvid Vilda i sängen, tog en snabb tur till den mikroskopiska lilla toaletten som låg i direkt anslutning till Vildas rum, men kom strax tillbaka och kröp ned i sängen som stod på andra sidan rummet med fotändan mot madrasserna. _Skavfötters_ , tänkte din utmattade hjärna trögt.

“Godnatt”, mumlade Ellen från där hon låg bredvid dig.

“Godnatt”, svarade Alva, och släckte.

Genast blir rummet kolsvart. Lamporna i Vildas rum är dåliga, men kontrasten blir ändå ofantlig, då hennes rum bara har ett litet fönster uppe vid taket, som nu mitt i natten inte ens har något ljus att släppa in. Du ligger på sidan, vänd mot den vägg som du tidigare suttit lutad mot. Du har kanske en halvmeter kvar till väggen, men ändå kan du inte se den framför dig. Det är fullständigt kolsvart i rummet. Ingenting syns, inget hörs förutom de andras stadiga, långsamma andetag, inget känns förutom den tunna madrassen under dig och det tomma påslakanet du har som täcke i värmen.

Sedan… Sedan känns något annat. Små pustar fläktar mot ditt ansikte, för taktfasta för att kunna vara drag. För _varma_ för att kunna vara ens en ljummen sommarvind som letar sig genom någon springa i husgrunden. Du tänker att det kanske är så enkelt att det är dina egna andetag som du känner, som studsar mot väggen på något sätt, och håller andan. Pustarna fortsätter i samma takt, om än en aning snabbare, lite hårdare.

Du blir helt plötsligt fullständigt säker att om du skulle sträcka fram handen för att röra vid väggen som du vet bara är ett par decimeter bort, så skulle det inte gå. Någonting, _någon_ , skulle stoppa dig. Du inser att du fortfarande håller andan och släpper ut den använda luften genom näsan. Pustarna upphör kort, men kommer sedan tillbaka i ännu snabbare tempo än innan. Nu känns luften nästan fuktig. _Det är drag_ , tänker du, och försöker ignorera det faktum att du precis konstaterat det omöjligt. _Bara vinden. Skärp dig och sov, för i helvete_. Irritationen gentemot dig själv spräcker bubblan av rädsla som formats runt ditt sunda förnuft, och du vänder ryggen mot väggen och kryper närmare den andra madrassen, drar påslakanet över huvudet ~~för att inte känna pustarna i nacken~~ för att kunna somna fortare. Det fungerar, och du somnar nästan genast till den stadiga rytmen av andetag i rummet.

På morgonen vaknar du av att solen lyckats klättra så högt att den träffar dig rakt i ansiktet genom Vildas gardinlösa enda fönster. Ellen är redan vaken, och tillsammans väcker ni de andra, eftersom ni båda är väl medvetna om hur länge de andra kan sova om de tillåts, och ni vill komma iväg och bada innan solen går ner igen, för i helvete, Olivia, upp med dig. Ni går upp till köket i sovkläder (“varför ta på oss kläder när vi ändå ska byta om sen?”), och du märker att alla verkar ha sovit gott, förutom Alva. Medan ni andra skämtar på om det ena och det andra medan ni brer mackor i vänstervarv, är Alva ovanligt tyst. Hon brukar annars vara den med mest energi på morgnarna, oavsett antal timmar hon sovit (om hon ens sovit alls). När ni alla har satt er runt det bastanta matbordet frågar du henne hur hon mår.

“Det är bra, jag är okej”, säger hon och ler för att övertyga. Leendet är äkta, det ser du, men ändå är det något i hennes ögon. “Jag bara… Jag vet inte. Jag tror att jag fick sömnparalys igår kväll.”

Genast är allas uppmärksamhet riktad mot Alva.

“Men Gud! Vad hände?” frågar Ellen oroligt, och lägger ned syltmackan på tallriken för att riktigt visa att hon lyssnar. _Inget smör_ , tänker du för dig själv. _Torrare får man leta efter_.

“Asså, det var inte så illa. Det höll bara på i typ tio sekunder eller något innan jag lyckades röra på mig och blunda, men jag… Jag såg något stå bredvid sängen. En man typ, jag vet inte.” Hon tittar ned i koppen med O’boy, där små bubblor av oupplöst pulver simmar runt i mjölken. “Fast det var ingen människa. Den hade typ en människokropp, men jättelånga armar och fingrar. Och pyttesmå svarta ögon, men jättestor mun med skitmånga tänder. Som en såndär djuphavsfisk typ.”

Ellen utbrister hur äckligt det låter, och Olivia har flyttat sig så att hon sitter alldeles intill Alva för att på något sätt få henne att känna sig trygg. Vilda har dock blivit blekare och blekare med varje detalj som Alva beskrivit.

“Han log. Eller hur?”

Vilda talar tyst och monotont, med blicken fäst på Alva.

“Ja, det gjorde den. Varför undrar du?”

“Och han hade svarta händer. Som om han doppat dem i olja, ungefär. Eller hur?”

Alva har också bleknat, och Ellen vänder huvudet av och an mellan de två.

“Men sluta! Vafan?” Hon låter nervös, på gränsen till rädd. “Vad håller ni på med?!”

Ingen svarar henne. “Ja”, säger Alva långsamt. “Det hade han.”

“Okej. Jag har sett samma man i flera år. Inte på senaste dock, men antar att stressen från igår lockade fram honom igen.”

Ellen ser nu riktigt livrädd ut. “Men vafan?” är det enda hon lyckas kvida fram.

“Men på riktigt. Är det här ett skämt? Har ni pratat ihop er?” säger Olivia nu, obekväm över att se Ellen så rädd. Alva spänner ögonen i henne, och det känns som om luften är laddad av elektricitet.

“Jag lovar att det inte är ett skämt. Svär på _Gud_.” Du har aldrig förr hört Alva, som är troende kristen, svära vid Gud förut. Det är tydligt att hon talar hundra procent sanning. Du tittar ned på din egen halvätna syltmacka (med smör), och plockar upp den igen för att äta upp den innan den kallnar.

“Men vad _fan_? Jaha, okej”, säger Olivia, och det är tydligt att hon är redigt uppjagad. Hon vänder sig mot Vilda. “Är han farlig eller? Har han gjort något förut?”

“Nej, nej. Eller, han har aldrig gjort något mot mig. Bara kommit jävligt nära, för att skrämmas antar jag. Det enda jag har känt är att han andas i ansiktet på mig.”

Du sväljer reflexmässigt tuggan med syltmacka, och det rostade brödet skär i matstrupen på vägen ner till magsäcken. Hjärtat följer med. Sakta lägger du ned resterna av mackan på tallriken. Du är inte hungrig längre. Du tittar upp på Alva, ser att hon redan tittar på dig. Du förstår att hon förstår, och hon tar ett djupt andetag. Du börjar prata innan hon hunnit säga ditt namn.

“Det var någon som andades på mig igår. När vi skulle sova. Det fanns lite plats kvar mellan mig och väggen”, du visar med händerna ett avstånd där det tekniskt sett, om personen låg med ryggen tryckt mot väggen och med ansiktet extremt nära ditt, skulle få plats en till person. “Och det gick inte att röra den. Väggen alltså. Eller, jag provade inte, men jag visste liksom att det inte skulle gå.”

Du tittar upp på de andra, som tittar på dig med stora, skräckfyllda ögon, men ingen gör en ansats för att säga något, så du fortsätter själv. “Jag tänkte först att det var drag men det kom för regelbundet. Och det var… Luften var varm. Och det var inte mina egna andetag för jag provade hålla andan och pustarna fortsatte.”

De andra tittar fortfarande på dig med skräcken spelande över sina ansikten. Oväntat nog är det Ellen som säger något först.

“Men… Vad gjorde du, då?”

“Jag vände mig om och drog täcket över huvudet. Sen somnade jag typ direkt.” Svaret känns dumt, som om du borde ha kommit på något intressantare, som att andetagen gick över i ett väsande skratt, eller något. Ellen ser dock rejält fascinerad ut.

“Du somnade. På riktigt.” Sedan skrattar hon, ett lätt panikslaget skratt, men du kan ändå höra att det är genuint. “Vem fan är som du? Jag hade skitit ner mig men du bara,” hon tar en paus för att hämta andan, fortfarande skrattandes. “Du _somnar_?! Vad i helvete.”

Ellens skratt är en utlösande faktor, och du ser hur skräcken släpper taget om de andra, och de ansluter sig till skrattet, om en smula dämpat. Själv känns det också mycket bättre, och hungern återvänder. Du tar en tugga ur din syltmacka, och den är fortfarande en smula ljummen.

Efter frukost byter ni om till badkläder, och beger er sedan på cykel bort längs grusvägen mot havet. Vildas familj har fyra vuxencyklar av varierande kvalitet och skick, och en barncykel som Olivia, efter en brutal omgång av sten-sax-påse mellan henne och Alva, får oturen att ta. Ni har med er lunch i form av ostmackor och O’boy i petflaska, så ni åker inte hem igen förrän vid kanske sju på eftermiddagen. Vildas föräldrar lagar rökta räkor med hemgjord aioli, och ni äter er nästintill komatösa. Ni somnar ovaggade vid halv tio på kvällen, utan den minsta oro över varm luft i alltför regelbundna pustar.

Resten av tiden hos Vilda spenderas på liknande sätt. Ni cyklar, badar, snackar skit och dricker O’boy. På tåget hem till Stockholm diskuteras inga nattliga gestalter med för många tänder och varma andedräkter, utan bara hur skönt det ska bli att få sova i riktiga sängar efter att ha sovit fem nätter på Vildas patetiska skumgummimadrasser (Alva får inte delta i den diskussionen). Din pappa hämtar dig vid Centralstationen, och inte ens när ni kommit hem, och dina föräldrar frågar om vad ni gjort, kommer du att tänka på gestalten i rummet.

Du tänker på den först när du lagt bort telefonen på nattduksbordet för natten, när du släckt lampan och rummet sköljts över av mörker. Du tänker på den först när du har lagt dig till rätta med kroppen vänd mot väggen, ryggen ut mot det mörka rummet, och du känner fuktiga, varma pustar mot nacken.


End file.
